This invention relates to a motorcycle lock, particularly to one locked on a front fork having a stop plate to prevent the lock from being removed from the front fork, equipped with extremely good anti-theft function, locking and unlocking with only one hand, not to be lost, as always secured stabilized on a motorcycle even during running and safely.
A known conventional motorcycle lock shown in FIG. 1 includes a cylindrical base 10, a locking base 11 placed in a front portion of a hollow interior 100 of the cylindrical base 10, a pin hole 101, 110 respectively provided in the cylindrical base 10 and the locking base 11 for a pin 13 to fit therein to secure the locking base 11 with the cylindrical base 10. Provided that the motorcycle lock is to be locked, a foot 120 of a U-shaped shank 12 is inserted in an oval shank hole 102, with a recess 121 of the foot 120 is engaging a swelled stop 103 at a left end of the hollow interior 100, and then the shank 12 is moved to an upright position to let the other foot 122 insert in another oval shank hole 104 to be locked by the locking base 11, with the U-shaped shank 12 locked immovable from the cylindrical base 10.
However, the known conventional motorcycle lock has the following disadvantages.
1. It has to be placed on a motorcycle body in case of unused, taking not a small space, and liable to produce colliding noise during running.
2. If it is not placed in a case, it is prone to be stolen or fall down or lost.
3. Both hands have to be used in locking or unlocking, inconvenient.
4. When it is locked around a wheel, it easily gets dirty, with hands also getting dirty. And it has to be cleaned before it is placed in a case, or other things put in the case may also be smeared.